fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheHeroOfDragonValley
Welcome Hi, welcome to the TheHeroOfDragonValley! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ash9876/Hints and Tips: Character Creation Layout page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 11:51, November 15, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Tatsumi Hagane". You require fifty edits, a week of editing, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Also, sure you can use shatterpoint. Just ask and I can restore the page and remove your Dragon Slayer Magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:51, November 16, 2016 (UTC) I don't go on chat because it slows my computer down. What do you need help with? Per (This is my stage now!) 12:00, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Again, I'm usually doing multiple things at once, including answering questions, I can't have my computer slow down, sorry. Also, I've given you permission for Shatterpoint. Also, if you're looking for help with creating a character, go check these two blogs, they have everything there. Additionally, for character infobox templates, use Template:Ten_Tails_Character (post it in the URL after /wiki/ ). The limit of magics you can have is twelve, and then only ten with a decent level of mastery in them - the last two slots are reserved for minor magics like Requip and Transformation. If you'd like me to explain more, just ask what exactly you need. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:07, November 16, 2016 (UTC) I've restored Tatsumi Hagane, but something went wrong during the process of restoration so I had to redo what I could from scratch, sorry :( You'll need to add the rest in. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:38, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Done. Per (This is my stage now!) 13:31, November 16, 2016 (UTC) You roleplay on pages - you create an article after agreeing to roleplay with somebody which you can discuss on their page. Also, roleplays are interactions/fights between two or more characters, just as you see in the manga - just written by yourself. That's all there is to it. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:17, November 16, 2016 (UTC)